Last Night
by RedPhoenix21
Summary: I'm not good with summaries.


This is just a mini project I decided to do while I work on my MLP fanfic. If you're interested, go check it out! I would really appreciate it.

Thanks for clicking by the way :D

You wake up in room with trash and people lying around. They're asleep. You think that you went to a house party last night and you don't remember a single thing from it.

You get up and walk around while being careful not to make much noise.

You are suddenly greeted by a blonde boy wearing sun glasses.

"Name's Dave Strider. You probably don't remember. You're the first one to wake up from last night." He says.

"Last Night?" You reply "What happened"

"As I said, you don't remember anything, (your name). We had a wild house party last night and you passed out." He says

"Wild house party? How did you know my name?"

"You introduced yourself to me last night."

"God..."

"Anyway, you can go now if you want or you can have breakfast with me."

"You cook?"

"No, people brought food last night. I admit some of them taste really good."

"Hmm.." You say while searching your pockets. "Hey, where's my phone?"

"Must've been stolen last night"

You take a deep breath and say "I'm kinda hungry... I'll eat."

"Well okay, follow me, (your name)"

You follow Dave into this odd looking kitchen and he gives you a plate of cold pasta.

"You see that guy?" He says while pointing at a guy with pointy shades on the floor.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's my bro. He threw the party last night."

"Oh..."

You just continue eating without saying a single word.

You just want to go home and face the scolding your parents will give you. You look out the window and realize that he lives 2 blocks away from your house. You try to ask Dave to drive you home but you're too shy.

Finally, you take up the courage to ask him.

"Dave."

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Can you.. uhhh... Drive me home?"

"Yeah, okay."

Your eyes widen with surprise as he agreed. You weren't sure what he would say.

"I live just two blocks away from here"

"Alright. I can drive you. Do you want to go now or..."

"Well.. I can go now. What time is it?"

"9AM. Saturday"

It's a Saturday morning! Your parents probably think you're asleep and they probably aren't home because you just know that they go somewhere every Saturday morning.

"I'd like to go now. Before I get into trouble."

"Trouble?" He chuckles.

"Yes. I have parents you know."

"Haha alright follow me to the car."

You follow Dave outside. You see a car on the side of the road.

He opens the car door beside the driver's seat and lets you in. You go inside and he goes to the other side and sits on the driver's seat and starts the car.

Dave drives away.

"So, can you tell where you live?" He asks

"Go left in the next turn"

The next few minutes you tell hime directions.

You finally get there.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home." You say

"No problem" He says

"Before I go, do you mind if you show me your eyes?"

You are just so curious and you just want to see the eyes of the person who brought you home.

"Okay. On one condition."

"What? Ugh. Fine. What is it?"

"Kiss me"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" He says with a serious face.

"Fine."

You let out a big sigh. You close your eyes and lean to his direction.

He leans closer until your lips touch.

And then you kiss for a few seconds or so.

You finally let go.

"There. Now show me your eyes."

Dave takes his sunglasses off and he opens his eyes.

You really don't know what to say about those... eyes.

He puts his sunglasses back on and you get out of the car.

"Thanks again for the ride.."

He doesn't say a word.

You walk to the door and... yes, the keys are still under the mat.

"Hey! (Your name)! Weren't you looking for this a while ago?" You suddenly hear Dave shout.

He holds your phone in his hands.

You go back to the car and get your phone.

"Thank you." You say.

"welcome" He replies.

Dave drives away.

You walk back to the front door of the house and go inside.

Thank gog your parents aren't there. You run to your room and lie down on your bed.

You check your phone and see if Dave did anything to it.

You look at the contacts.

Dave's number is there.

That's about it! Thank you for reading!

If you check my MLP fanfic, I would really really like it! :D

Also, reviews are apreciated!

Have a nice day. :)


End file.
